


all I want is more

by emilia_kaisa



Series: August Break 2020 [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Not Beta Read, augustbreak2020, it's your basic 'people realizing they have Javi feelings' fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Of summer shows, ice cream, and a bit of confusion.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Alex Shibutani
Series: August Break 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859830
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	all I want is more

**Author's Note:**

> I'm extra behind with the challenge but we keep swimming guys, we keep swimming! Today's prompt- sticky. Title from Mika's 'Ice cream' :p

Alex loves summer. His life might be connected to ice and familiar chill of rinks, but the feeling of sun on his skin, the aura of freedom and vacation even when he’s in the middle of a show tour- it’s something he’s truly looking forward to during the colder months of the year. It’s time to chill, sightsee and hang out with friends now, when they’re not in the tough cycle of training and competing. And even when they complain about the crazy wicked group choreo, Alex wouldn’t like to spend these few weeks any other way.

“Man, I just hope I won’t fall on my ass in front of everyone.” Alex laughs and Javi grins mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows comically.

“Oh, just like in the practice before? I so don’t have this saved on my phone-”

Alex laughs and elbows him playfully before throwing his arm around Javi’s shoulders casually. That’s one more thing he likes about summer and shows, that they can hang out without the suffocating aura of stress and adrenaline filling their space. Javi’s always fun, but he’s a child of the sun, and vacation is a good look on him, all tousled hair and relaxed shoulders. He draws as many eyes as when he’s performing, and Alex has to admit he’s one of them, a part of him wanting to get a good look now so the memory won’t fade away until their next meeting.

“Jeez, I’m kinda hungry.” Javi whines, shaking Alex playfully “Let’s get ice cream?”

“So healthy, so nutritious.” Alex chuckles, but lets Javi drag him to a nearby stand, and a moment later they’re strolling arond the park with ice cream cones in their hands.

“How’s Maia and Gracie?” Javi asks, and Alex checks his phone, sending Maia a quick text before putting it back to his pocket.

“They already spent half of their money and they’re heading our way, should be here in ten.”

“Cool.” Javi smiles brightly, and if Alex’s heart is skipping a beat, it’s only because, well, it’s because, ummm…

“Your ice cream is melting, dude.” Javi notices and Alex finches, looking at his left hand that it’s now sticky with half-melted ice cream.

“Ughhh.” Alex scowls, annoyed and maybe a tad embarassed “Do you have a tissue or something?”

“Just lick it off like a normal person.” Javi rolls his eyes and Alex stares at him.

“That’s gross.”

“Well too bad.” Javi grins slyly before catching Alex’s wrist and casually, as if was the most natural thing in the world- he drags his tongue up Alex’s palm, making him screech loudly with surprise and also that odd thing that seems to be growing in his chest rapidly and making breathing slightly difficult.

“Done!” Javi sings, looking truly proud of himself “Sorry for being gross, tho.”

“That’s fine.” Alex manages to say, his hand tingling “Hereby, you’re forgiven.” 

“Thanks.” Javi laughs with ease that Alex suddenly can’t find inside him, too busy trying to untangle what the hell just happened and why the hell he’s about to go into cardiac arrest “Oh, here they are!” Javi exclaims, waving at Maia and Gracie who just appeared at the end of the alley “Let’s go, look how many bags they have-”

Alex nods absently and follows him, munching at his almost empty cone and vaguely thinking that yes, he truly loves summers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
